Distributing a large data file, such as a firmware upgrade, in a wireless (e.g., radio) communication system with a large number of communication devices (e.g., radios) presents challenges. For example, it can be difficult to collect every single radio to download the data file via a physical connection to a computer (e.g., using a cable). Further, security concerns exist with sending the data file via Wi-Fi.
The data file can be broadcast to the radios on a radio frequency (RF) channel (e.g., a broadcast data channel). However, some of the radios can miss part of the data file broadcast because they are participating in voice calls with their talk group. Further, continuously broadcasting the entire data file results in rebroadcasting of parts of the data file that have already been received by the radios. In addition, the radios waste battery power and can miss out on voice talk while staying on the broadcast data channel to receive repetitious data broadcasts.
Accordingly, there is a need for broadcasting a data file to plurality of radio talk groups.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.